


Dragon Fire

by Marzi



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will smoke weed together. Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Fire

The first time Will sat to toke with Hannibal, he had to laugh.

Of course the man had a matchbook and not a lighter.

They didn't light up in the office, and Will didn't have to guess as to why. Though Hannibal said he had patients with prescriptions, there were so many stigma's against cannabis that some simply wouldn't be able to sit in a doctor's office with the smell.

Also of course, he called it cannabis.

He took off his suit jacket and pushed up his sleeves when he rolled joints. He looked neat. Even when he coughed he looked poised.

Will insisted that Hannibal take the first hit every time. He liked the graze of their fingers when he handed the joint to him, liked the thought of wrapping his lips around something that that had already been host to Hannibal's. It was a casual byproduct of interacting that was as close to intimacy as he could manage.

The sulfur flared when Hannibal struck the match, and he cupped his hand against the slight breeze. The end of the paper glowed as he took his first breath of smoke. Will reached his hand out, expectant, as Hannibal lowered the joint, smoke trailing out from his parted lips. His eyes flickered to the outstretched hand, and Will immediately dropped it.

"Tonight, I thought we could try something different."

Different. Will shivered, and he knew it wasn't from the setting sun and dropping temperature.

He swallowed, throat feeling dry. "Alright."

Hannibal stepped towards him, joint resting between his lips but not burning with a breath. He moved until he was within arms reach of Will and kept moving. They had been within close proximity to each other before, but generally not by such slow deliberation. Anticipation coiled tight in Will's belly when he stopped, inches from his face.

Hannibal brought up his hand, hovering his fingers over Will's lips before lightly brushing against them. He opened his mouth instinctively, unintentionally, but managed to catch himself before he leaned forward. Hannibal pressed his thumb to the open corner of his lips, and Will couldn't stop his tongue from swiping out towards the doctor. A smile crinkled at the corner of the other man's eyes as he reached up with his free hand, turning the joint so that the lit end was in his mouth. Shadows rippled across his cheeks as he blew, and a thick cloud of smoke stretched out between them. Will's lungs stuttered before he could properly make himself breathe, taking in the cloud.

He shut his eyes, imagination playing for him images of a dragon; an ancient beast breathing a tormenting, blazing, life into his lung.

Hannibal's lips on his own caught him unawares, and the hand on his face kept him steady. Will's eyes opened, and he was immediately caught in a steady, unrelenting gaze. He felt light headed, lungs and throat hot from smoke. When Hannibal pulled away from him, he struggled not to cough, desperate to hold onto the breath that had been given him.

As time stretched on after the kiss, he thought he could see fire burning in the doctor's eyes.

His lungs finally protested the heat he tried to trap in them, the lack of oxygen, and his shoulders hunched as he started coughing. The hand left his face and went to rest on his arm.

"Will?"

"I'm alright." His eyes were watering, and he looked out towards the view of the city.

"It is something I try not to repeat, but are you?"

Will supposed that was the closest he would get to hearing Hannibal be cautious, just a tad unsure. He had just kissed him.

"Yeah." He turned back towards him. "Mind if I try something new?"

"Not at all." The corner of his lip twitched up, curious, happy.

Will was more clumsy, both hands coming up to capture Hannibal's face, pressing his chapped lips against the man's smoother ones. He tasted like smoke and his tongue broke into his mouth, thinking of coals and fangs.

Hannibal hummed, and Will heard it as a deep, satisfied growl of a monster.


End file.
